


Flirt

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Sexting, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck was at home reading, but the futures had suddenly just changed. Indrid wondered what could cause this, then caught a glimpse of Duck holding his phone, slack-jawed. With a picture of Indrid on it.Specifically, a very flirty picture of Indrid wearing that lingerie Duck bought him for their six month anniversary a couple of weeks ago.
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the NRQZ isn’t a thing, so they can text.

Indrid grinned as he saw a particular future. Oh, how _interesting_ indeed. 

Duck was at home reading, but the futures had suddenly just changed so that the ranger would soon be masturbating. Indrid wondered what could cause this sudden change, then caught a glimpse of Duck holding his phone, slack-jawed. With a picture of Indrid on it. 

Specifically, a very flirty picture of Indrid wearing that lingerie Duck bought him for their six month anniversary a couple of weeks ago.

Well, Indrid had nothing better to do. And Duck’s expression upon seeing the photo would be gratifying, to say the least. He pulled off his clothes and rummaged through his intimates drawer until he found the set. The bottoms were thin and strappy, barely enough fabric to cover everything. And the top was a loose bralette, cute and decorative. The whole set was covered in a pattern of small moths.

He laid on his back on the bed, glad he had long arms so he could get good angles with his phone camera. After snapping a few cute shots, he sent one to Duck with a heart emoji. 

Watching the immediate futures, Indrid giggled as Duck unlocked his phone, suddenly seeing the picture and blushing a bright red. He immediately sent back the heart eyes emoji, setting down his book, forgotten already. _You look real cute, darlin._ he texted.

Indrid rolled over onto his belly and arched his back, taking a picture over his shoulder that showed off his ass and the strappy lingerie that hardly covered it. _Thanks. Can I watch your reactions?_ he replied. 

_Sure._ Duck smiled at his phone. “Hi,” he said out loud. 

_Hi._ Indrid sent back with another heart emoji. 

Duck pulled off his pajama pants, leaving him in his boxers. “Can I call you?” he wondered. “It’d make things easier for me.” 

Indrid called Duck, who answered as soon as the notification popped up. “Hello,” Indrid said with a purr.

“Can I touch myself yet?” Duck asked, grinning.

“If you stay on the outside of your boxers,” Indrid said. He smiled. “You’re such a good boy for asking.” 

Duck bit his lip, wriggling his hips a little in excitement. Indrid knew how much he liked it when he called him good. He watched as Duck rubbed his hand over his cunt through the boxers, his breathing quickening as he got more excited. 

“Tell me what you would do if I was there,” Indrid commanded. He moved onto his back and pulled his cock out of the lingerie bottoms, idly stroking it as he watched Duck using his future vision. 

“I’d ask you to eat me out.” Duck navigated on his phone back to his texts so he could look at the sexy pictures of Indrid again. 

“You’ve been thinking about my mouth,” Indrid commented, watching as Duck licked his lips and nodded. He grinned as Duck tilted his hips downward so he could grind on his hand better. “You like it when I suck your dick?” 

“So much,” Duck groaned, leaning his head back as he did so. “You’re so fuckin’ good at it. Blows my goddamn mind every time.” 

Indrid giggled. “You can take your boxers off now.” Duck did so hurriedly and clumsily, which Indrid found amusing. “Get some lube. Make yourself wet for me.” 

“I’m already wet,” Duck said, a blush dusting across his cheeks. 

“Make it as wet as if I had just eaten you out,” Indrid instructed, and Duck placed a dot of lube on his fingertip before rubbing it over his clit with a soft moan. “You may rub three circles on your clit.” 

Duck placed his fingertips over his clit firmly and rubbed in three slow circles, thrusting his hips forward in eagerness as he did so. He whined as he stopped and pulled his hand away. 

“What do you say?” Indrid said, raising an eyebrow. 

“T-thank you,” Duck panted, looking at the picture of Indrid again. “God, you’re so fuckin’ sexy.”

“And you’re a good boy,” Indrid said warmly. Duck squeezed his thighs together at that, biting his lip to hide a whimper. “Get your smallest dildo.” 

Duck stood up and dug through his toy box until he found one that was just smaller than two of his fingers. “Now fuck yourself with it. _Slowly_ ,” Indrid told him. Obediently, Duck laid on his back on the bed, spreading his legs. He pushed it in, panting softly in excitement. “How do you feel?” 

“Excited, but impatient,” Duck said. “I want more.” He kept thrusting the toy, deep and slow. “Please?” 

“Fuck yourself hard, like you mean it,” Indrid purred. 

Duck immediately began moving the toy in and out, fast and hard, as he arched his back and moaned. “I-Indrid…” 

“You’re doing so well for me, my Duck,” Indrid told him sweetly. For a few more moments, he let Duck fuck himself wildly. A wave of want crashed over him as he watched this. “Now stop.” 

Panting, Duck stopped his movements completely, the dildo still deep inside him. “Okay.” 

“Now look at the pictures of me again,” Indrid said, smiling. “What do you want right now?” 

“You,” Duck answered immediately. His pupils were blown wide with lust. “I want you so bad, Drid.” 

“You want me to fuck you?” Indrid’s voice was honey-sweet.

“Yes,” Duck moaned. “Please.” 

“Get another toy, a bit bigger this time,” Indrid instructed him, and Duck eagerly got out of bed to retrieve a toy. “I want you to fuck yourself with it so, so slowly. Can you do that for me, sweet boy?” 

“Yes,” Duck said immediately. First he put a bit of lube on the toy. Then he got back on the bed and eagerly spread his legs before pushing the toy in at a frustratingly slow pace. “I want you,” Duck sighed, clenching around the toy. Indrid saw this and tightened his hand around his cock, stifling a moan. 

“I know, sweetheart,” Indrid said. He was enjoying himself, but was starting to consider letting himself cum. Duck was just so tantalizing. Then he had an idea. “I need to go do something. Will you keep doing this until I get back?” 

“How long will you be gone?” Duck asked, sounding disappointed. He kept slowly pushing the toy in and out, wriggling his hips with impatience. 

“Maybe five minutes,” Indrid said, grinning. “Goodbye, darling.” 

“Bye,” Duck said sulkily before hanging up. Indrid watched for a moment to make sure he kept playing with himself and was gratified to see that he did. Then he quickly put on some clean clothes on top of the lingerie. 

Stepping outside his winnebago, Indrid checked the futures to make sure he wouldn’t be seen. Then he pulled off his glasses, jumping into the air with strong flaps of his wings to begin flying toward Duck’s apartment. 

He landed in the parking lot and put his glasses back on, instantly becoming human again. He called Duck again, walking to his apartment’s door. Duck answered instantly. “Do you still want me to fuck you?” 

“So bad,” Duck said, sounding wrecked. Indrid could see how wet he was around the toy and felt his cock throb with want. 

“Then answer your front door,” Indrid said with a smirk, ending the phone call and knocking on the door. 

After a few moments, Duck answered the door, having put his pajama pants back on. “I didn’t know you were comin’ over,” he said, sounding delighted. 

Indrid stepped past him into the apartment, closing the door. “Get on your bed. Hands and knees.”

Happily, Duck quickly walked back into his room, pulling off his pants again and doing as Indrid said. The sylph pulled off his glasses, setting them on Duck’s nightstand. He rubbed at the slit between his legs until his already-hard cock slid out, wet and eager. Climbing onto the bed, Indrid moved until his hips were flush with Duck’s, his cock rubbing against his cunt. “Tell me how bad you want me.” 

“I want you so bad, Drid, please,” Duck begged. “Fuck, I need you to fuck me, _please_.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Indrid purred, moving his hips back then pushing his thick cock into Duck. The ranger moaned as he did so, digging his fingers into the pillow beneath his head. 

“You feel so good,” Indrid said quietly, grabbing Duck’s hips and pulling them back until his whole cock was buried in his boyfriend. “My sweet boy.” Duck whimpered, clenching around Indrid. “You’re so good for me.” 

“ _Indrid_ ,” Duck groaned, voice wrecked. Indrid began rocking his hips back and forth at a leisurely pace. “Please…” 

“You want me to fuck you harder?” Indrid asked, smirking. Duck nodded eagerly. So Indrid sharply snapped his hips forward, making Duck gasp. He pulled Duck’s hips back to meet his own as he pounded into him. Then Indrid got lost in the euphoria of the amazing sex and decided to chase his own orgasm rather than Duck’s. Soon he was moaning and spreading his wings, jerking his hips against Duck’s as his cum pulsed inside him. 

Panting, Indrid pulled out and moved to lay on his back beside Duck. “You can- You’ll cum in a minute,” he panted. “I just… need a moment.” 

“That’s alright,” Duck said, laying down on his side and snuggling up to Indrid’s side. Indrid purred as Duck nuzzled his mane. 

“While we wait… Tell me what you want me to do to you,” he said with a smile.

Duck’s breath caught as he started blushing. Surprised, Indrid looked at him fondly. He wasn’t expecting Duck to get so flustered after getting fucked - the activity normally lowered his inhibitions for asking for what he wanted. “What is it?”

“I just-” Duck buried his face in the crook of Indrid’s neck and mumbled something unintelligible. 

Indrid chuckled and wrapped an arm around Duck’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “You’re going to need to repeat that.” 

“Can’t you just see with your future vision?” Duck groaned. 

“Yes,” Indrid said patiently, “but I want to hear you say it.” 

Duck paused for a moment, weighing his options. He could say what he wanted and get it in an instant, if he faced the embarrassment. Or he could just be pleasured simply, like any normal night. Indrid purred softly as he waited, rubbing Duck’s back. 

“Fine.” Duck sighed, face red. “I want- I want you to tie me up and use the wand on me ‘til I can’t cum anymore.” 

“That wasn’t so hard,” Indrid cooed, turning his head to kiss the top of Duck’s. “Go get your ropes.” 

Soon, Duck was laying on his back and frogtied. His arms were each tied separately in a way that they couldn’t extend, and same with his legs, tied so they were each stuck bent. There was no way for him to effectively move or get away. “How do you feel?” Indrid asked, carefully tightening the ropes of his right leg. “Anything too tight?” 

“Good, and no, it all feels fine,” Duck said. Playfully, he struggled against the ropes for a moment. They held up, even against his Chosen strength. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“I’m glad,” Indrid purred. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on, then pulled off his clothes, leaving just the lingerie. He spread Duck’s legs. “I’m going to eat you out.”

“Please,” Duck gasped. 

Indrid held Duck’s bound legs apart and lowered his mouth to his cunt, lapping at it greedily with his tongue. He could taste himself in addition to Duck’s natural flavor, but he didn’t care. Happily, he licked and sucked Duck’s clit, listening to his moans with joy. He kept kissing and licking until Duck’s thighs were pressing against the sides of his head. Then he pushed his legs apart again forcefully, doubling down on the attention to Duck’s cunt until he was whimpering desperately. With a few more loving sucks of his clit, Duck was climaxing, arching his back and crying out. 

With a satisfied smirk, Indrid sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Good?” 

“So fucking good,” Duck panted. “ _Fuck_.” 

“You want the wand now?” 

“Please.” 

Indrid got off the bed to retrieve the wand from the toy box, plugged it in, then hopped back up on the bed. He turned it onto its lowest setting and rubbed it over Duck’s pussy, humming happily. Duck moaned softly, spreading his legs further apart for Indrid. “Is this what you wanted?” 

“Yes, yes,” Duck said, biting his lip and tilting his hips forward to grind on the toy. 

“Good,” Indrid purred. He pressed the wand firmly against Duck’s clit and held it there while he twitched and gasped. When Duck arched his back and whimpered, he moved the wand, rubbing it over the rest of his cunt now. “Do you want to be a good boy?” Duck nodded furiously. “Then tell me when you’re getting close. Can you do that?” 

“Yes,” Duck answered, breathless and eager. Indrid rubbed the wand against his clit again and Duck moaned happily, leaning his head back. After a couple of minutes of rubbing, Duck was gasping and struggling to keep his legs spread. “I-I’m close!” 

Indrid pulled the toy away and leaned down to give Duck’s clit a slow lick. Duck whimpered at the sensitivity. After he had a minute to calm down, Indrid put the vibrating toy back onto his clit. This time, he planted a hand down on the side of Duck’s thigh to hold his legs apart. 

Again, after a couple of minutes of gentle rubbing on his clit, Duck started struggling against the ropes. “I’m- I’m so close, Drid, please don’t stop,” he begged. Indrid smiled and pressed the toy more firmly on him, letting Duck tilt his hips to grind on it eagerly. “ _Fuck!_ ” 

“My sweet boy,” Indrid cooed. “You can cum.” 

Shaking, Duck whimpered, grinding down on the toy until he froze up, muscles tensing as he gasped, climaxing. “Very good,” Indrid said, and Duck hummed softly in response. “I wonder how many more rounds you have in you.” 

“Bring it on,” Duck said with a satisfied smile. 

So Indrid turned up the toy to the next vibration level and pushed it against Duck’s clit. He swore, arching his back at the sensitivity from just having came. He whined and trembled, submitting to Indrid. “Please…” 

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Indrid asked, moving the toy down to rub Duck’s pussy. 

“I-I’m just sensitive,” he panted. “Getting overstimulated.” 

“In a good way or a bad way?” 

“A good way,” Duck answered, the blush on his cheeks darkening. “You can keep going.” Instead of answering, Indrid put the vibrator back on Duck’s clit, smiling as he whined. He rolled his hips to grind on the toy, panting. 

Indrid laid down comfortably on his belly, resting his head on Duck’s thigh, while he kept using the wand to tease him. “I’m close,” he panted as he writhed in place. “Fuck, Indrid…” The sylph bit Duck’s sensitive inner thigh, and he gasped with a loud whimper. “ _Fuck!_ I’m gonna-!” Indrid growled and bit down harder, and Duck arched his back wordlessly as he came. 

“You came without permission,” Indrid told him, licking over the newly-formed hickey. “We’ll have to try again.” 

Duck let out a whine as the toy pressed insistently on his clit again. His legs shook as Indrid bit down on a new spot to leave another hickey. Soon, his thighs each had several dark hickeys from Indrid’s love bites, and Duck was begging for release. “Indrid, please,” he said, voice wrecked. He squirmed desperately. “I need to cum. Please!” 

Indrid just lifted the toy off his cunt in response. “I’m going to lick you ten times. If you last through that, you can cum on the wand.” 

Duck nodded eagerly as Indrid set the wand aside and moved his head between Duck’s legs. First, he did one broad, warm lick from the bottom of Duck’s pussy to the top, slowly and sensually. Then he used his tongue tip to do a zigzag motion along his cunt, making him whimper. He circled his tongue around Duck’s clit and gave it a teasing suck, and Duck gasped. “That’s only three,” Indrid said smugly. 

“Fuck,” Duck responded brokenly. He panted as Indrid gave him a few more purposeful, slow licks, teasing him and pleasuring him in equal measure. But when Indrid’s tongue started circling his clit again, he whined and pushed his hips downward to grind on Indrid’s mouth. He was trembling and whimpering when Indrid lifted up his head with a smile. “Good boy. You want the wand?” 

“Please,” he said, voice cracking. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this desperate. He cried out as the vibrator pressed against his clit forcefully, rubbing in small circles as Duck’s hips bucked. It was only a few more moments before he was tensing wildly as he came. 

“That’s three,” Indrid said approvingly. Duck leaned his head back on the pillow tiredly with a small shiver of happiness. “Do you want my cock?” 

“Yes,” Duck groaned. 

Indrid got up on his knees and pushed aside the thin lace covering his hard cock. He purred as he pushed it into Duck with a soft moan, thrusting his hips forward hungrily. “You feel so fucking good,” he growled, forcefully pushing his cock in and out of Duck’s cunt. All Duck could do was whimper and take it, as his limbs were completely bound in rope.

Rutting into Duck, Indrid moaned happily, getting more excited and moving his hips even faster. “My sweet Duck,” he panted, pounding into him. Duck moaned and angled his hips slightly to get Indrid deeper. “That’s it. Good boy.” 

“Fuck,” Duck whimpered, leaning his head back on the pillow. He was so wet that he could feel himself dripping, and clenched around Indrid at the thought. Indrid groaned as he kept fucking into Duck until his movements stuttered, and he jerked his hips frantically until he came in Duck with a soft moan.

“You did so well,” Indrid praised, panting, as he pulled out of Duck. He laid on his side next to Duck and reached downward, lazily sliding his fingers through Duck’s folds. Duck moaned softly in response, wriggling his hips in excitement. 

Indrid pushed two fingers into him and curled them, beginning to slowly fingerfuck his boyfriend. Duck panted and spread his legs further apart, bucking his hips as Indrid’s hand grinded down on his cunt. Indrid kept moving his hand at a leisurely pace, pushing his fingers in and out of Duck, and curling them at random intervals. “Please,” Duck moaned. 

“Please what?” Indrid asked, smiling smugly. 

“Can I have the wand again?” Duck asked. “Please?” His voice was soft and needy. 

“Sure, darling,” Indrid said, pulling his fingers out of Duck. He wiped them off on a tissue before grabbing the wand again. “I’m interested to see how long you can keep doing this.” 

“Me, too,” Duck said with a breathless laugh. He groaned as the wand rubbed up on his cunt, not even turned on yet. He let out a deep breath as Indrid turned the toy on to its lowest power setting again. “Drid…” 

“Yes, my love?” Indrid cuddled up to Duck’s side and kissed his neck. 

“Don’t stop,” he moaned, rolling his hips to grind on the wand. Indrid let it rest on Duck’s clit teasingly, not quite firm enough to get him off. He whined in frustration, which made Indrid laugh. The sylph moved it slightly to more firmly press on his clit, where the deep vibrations made Duck tremble and squirm. 

Playfully, Indrid turned up the power of the vibrations, and Duck bucked his hips with a gasp. Indrid grinded the toy on his clit in circles, and Duck whimpered desperately. “Indrid,” he cried out, legs shaking. 

“You’re being such a well-behaved, sweet boy for me, Duck,” Indrid cooed. “You’re gorgeous. Just _look_ at you whimper for me… Beautiful, darling.” The praise tipped him over the edge. Duck came with a soft whimper, shaking all over. Once he was twitching with the aftershocks, Indrid turned off the wand. “That’s four. Do you need a break from the ropes?” 

Duck shook his head. “I like them,” he said softly, panting. 

Indrid smiled as he pet Duck’s hair. “Cute.” He reveled in Duck’s blush. Reaching down, he teasingly rubbed a fingertip over Duck’s hard clit. “You ready for more?” 

Duck nodded happily, so Indrid put the wand back on his clit on the same medium setting. He jolted in place as it started vibrating and twitched, struggling against the ropes as he moaned, overly-sensitive. Indrid moved closer and nipped Duck’s neck. The ranger tilted his head to give Indrid better access, and Indrid bit down firmly, sucking on the sensitive skin to leave a hickey. 

Duck bucked his hips against the wand and whimpered. “I’m close, I’m so close,” he said, his voice showing his desperation. Indrid simply purred and rubbed the wand a little harder on Duck, biting another spot on his neck. “ _Indrid!_ ” Duck whined, shaking. He trembled his way through another orgasm. He was getting weaker from exhaustion, but his excitement kept him from wanting to stop. 

“Five,” Indrid said, kissing over the hickeys he left on Duck’s neck. “It’s so lovely seeing you like this, my dear. So handsome and attractive.” Duck sighed happily as he shifted in place to get more comfortable. “You get me so aroused just by watching you cum.” 

“Then fuck me again,” Duck said quietly, smirking. Indrid could tell he was getting close to the end of his rope as his breathing got more even and his eyelids drooped. 

Indrid pulled off his glasses, putting them on the side table, and moved to kneel between Duck’s legs. He picked up the wand with one hand and grabbed his ass with another, using his two others to keep Duck’s legs spread. Then he pushed in with a soft, satisfied groan. And he turned on the wand, gently rubbing it on Duck’s clit. 

Duck arched his back and whimpered, clenching around Indrid. “So good,” Indrid breathed, pounding into Duck. He held the wand firmly in place as he thrust his hips, watching Duck fall apart beneath him with satisfaction. When Duck came, Indrid felt a weak flutter around his cock. “Six.” He set down the wand and grabbed Duck’s hip, fucking into him in earnest. 

Duck’s eyes were closed, and he was completely pliant underneath Indrid’s hands. Indrid leaned down and nuzzled Duck’s ear. “I’m not done with you yet,” he growled, and Duck moaned softly. Indrid bit down on his neck, the opposite side of his other hickeys, and pumped his hips furiously as he chased his orgasm. When he finally came, it was with a soft growl and rapid jerks of his hips. 

Panting, Indrid licked over the large hickey he had just created. “Duck?” he said softly, kissing his boyfriend’s jaw. “Are you with me?” 

“Nnnmm.” Duck was like putty under Indrid’s hands as he carefully pulled out. Cum dribbled out of his cunt. If humans could purr, he’d be as loud as a jet engine.

With a happy sigh, Indrid laid on his side next to Duck, cuddling close to him. He wrapped a wing around them both and pulled him closer with a soft purr. “Let me take these ropes off,” he suggested gently, and Duck nodded. Indrid untied the ropes easily, putting them in a pile on the ground. He rubbed his hands over Duck’s indented skin soothingly. “How are you feeling?” 

“Amazing,” Duck said quietly. “Feel like I’m fuckin’ floating.” 

Indrid nuzzled his neck with a purr and wrapped an arm around Duck’s waist. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Duck yawned. 

“Can I get you some water?” Indrid offered, voice soft. 

Duck shook his head. “Jus’ snuggle me.” 

“I can do that,” Indrid said sweetly, pulling him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life!


End file.
